


Divertissement

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [283]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: :3, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Greg a fait des recherches étranges avant d'en arriver à cette discussion.





	Divertissement

Divertissement

  
''Tu sais, quand j'ai fait mes recherches pour le documentaire, je suis tombé sur un ensemble de vieux articles.'' Grégoire ne savait pas pourquoi il disait ça à Bixente, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre dans leur chambre commune, il ressentait juste l'envie de parler à son collègue

''Ah ?'' Pour ceux qui ne le connaissait pas, ça pouvait sembler comme une marque d'ennui, mais Greg savait que Bixente était intéressé

''Je te la fais courte, mais il semblerait que quelqu'un il y a plusieurs années prenait plaisir à te voir en couple avec Zinédine.''

''Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à dire sur nous deux ?''

''Oh tu sais, les photos basiques, c'était mignon.''

''Rien de très nouveau donc.''

''C'est-à-dire ?''

''En tant que <<personnalité publique>>, j'ai vu des choses passer, c'était drôle par moment de coupe du monde.''

''Vraiment ? Avec qui d'autre ?''

''Ziz, Giovane, Basti... J'ai vu beaucoup de théorie, mais jamais sur toi et moi.''

''Toi et... Moi ?'' Pourquoi devrait-il y avoir des articles sur eux ?

''Ça serait vraiment drôle. J'aimerais bien voir ça mon petit Greg.''

''Pourquoi des gens voudraient nous voir ensemble ?''

''Pour se divertir.''

  
Non. Greg avait assez de divertissement avec la coupe du monde, il ne voulait pas en plus se retrouver dans des articles de ce genre.

  
Fin


End file.
